Expect the Unexpected
by XxEyelinerHeartsxX
Summary: Danielle searches for her little sister Jessica on Isla Sorna alongside her neighbor, Amanda Kirby and her ex husband Paul Kirby, while they search for their son. Eric and Jessica are out there somewhere and they are alive. They just know it. EricxOC, BillyxOC.
1. Invitation

**Hey guys! This is my first Jurassic Park fanfic and it came purely from my imagination throughout watching the movie! I've read other fics and I loved them so I wanted to make one of my own! Now obviously, I do not own Jurassic Park, only my original characters. Speaking of which, if you want visuals on what these characters look like you may go to my profile and see! Anyway, here's the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Nobody would expect a thirteen year old girl in the eighth grade who showed even a slight interest in clothes, hair, and make-up to be such an avid dinosaur enthusiast, but Jessica Clark was an exception. She enjoyed Dr. Alan Grant's books very much and even had a liking for Ian Malcolm's book. She sat in bed reading Grant's latest novel when her older sister, Danielle Clark, knocked on her door.<p>

"Come in." Jessica stated. Danielle opened the door.

"Dinner's ready." she informed.

"Okay, Danni. I'll be right out." Jessica told her.

Danielle smiled at her little sister and shut the door. Jessica finished the last couple paragraphs of the chapter she was reading and placed a bookmark inside the book. She then proceeded to join Danielle and her boyfriend, Scott, for dinner.

Jessica sat down at the small, round table, which was the perfect size for three. She lived with Danielle and Scott because she and Danielle lost their parents the previous year due to an unfortunate car accident. Danielle was 25 and worked every weekday afternoon, so she barely had time to talk to Jessica when she got home from school during the day. That would leave Jessica home alone with Scott whenever he decided to be home during those hours, which she did not like. She never liked Scott and they never got along. Scott abhorred the fact that she moved in with them when their parents died almost as much as he detested her. Whenever she was to be in the same room as him, they would usually argue.

On the bright side, they usually only argued when her sister was home because she spent her time in her room after school and he was usually busy with God knows what during the afternoon so he barely bothered her. It's usually at dinner or when she is watching her and Danielle's favorite show with Danielle.

"So Jessica, how was school today?" Danielle asked her. She asked this question every night at dinner time since she couldn't ask her when she got home. Danielle wanted to make some effort to show her sister that she cared about what went on in her life and that she cared how she was feeling.

"It was good." Jessica said, like she did everyday. She didn't really talk about her problems there with her sister because her sister's usual answer was "Just don't worry about those jerks and focus on your education."

That was a legitimate piece of advice, however, it was also easier said than done. It was hard to focus when jokes were being cracked in ear-shot behind her back and taunts were spewed at her in the halls. Nonetheless, she managed to make excellent grades, which barely consisted of B's and never anything lower.

"Is there anymore steak?" Scott asked Danielle.

"No, sweetie." Danielle replied. "That was the only amount left."

"Man, you never make enough food, baby." Scott grumbled as he got up from his seat to raid the freezer.

Jessica rolled her eyes at his stupidity and rudeness. She couldn't believe he treated her sister the way he did. She also couldn't believe Danielle was even **with** him.

"Okay, who ate the last of the ice cream?" Scott demanded.

He immediately looked at Jessica because Danielle was very picky about ice cream flavor and when she got that kind it would last a good few weeks.

"What?" Jessica said. "There was only a little bit left."

"Man, I was gonna eat that tonight!" Scott said.

"Well, you snooze you lose." Jessica retorted.

"Fat ass." Scott muttered as he went to the living room to watch the television.

"Scott!" Danielle scolded.

For the most part Danielle would stay out of it and let them both get out what they needed to get out but when Scott said something completely uncalled for she would interject. She knew it made him mad but it had to be done sometimes even though she did not favor the way he treated her sister.

"What?" Scott blurted like he didn't know. "I'm just being honest. She could be more like you and slim up some."

"You know what, Scott! Just stop it!" Danielle asserted. "She's still a growing girl and her weight is just fine!"

Jessica had her fists balled up. She hated when Scott made stupid comments about her appearance. Jessica may have had some baby fat due to her young age, but she was still a slim thirteen year old. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was short but she still had a little bit of growing to do. Danielle on the other hand was tall and had long, wavy, red hair and hazel eyes. Jessica was short and quite developed for her age, while Danielle was tall and had an average sized chest.

Jessica was about to say something until they heard a knock at the door. Danielle kept the expression she had when she was arguing with Scott but answered the door. It was their neighbor Amanda Kirby. She stood there with her short blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing one of her usual button up collared shirts.

"Hi Danielle." Amanda greeted. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Uh, no. Come on in." Danielle invited.

"Hi Jessica." Amanda smiled at her.

"Hi Mrs. Kirby." Jessica greeted back.

Amanda merely nodded to Scott. She didn't like him very much either. She did not like the way he treated Danielle or Jessica. Amanda would hear them screaming at night when she was outside walking and both she and her son have seen him grab her wrist violently on quite a few occasions. She has tried to talk Danielle into leaving him numerous times but due to the fact that Danielle has known him since grade school it was hard to let go. Danielle got even more attached when they developed a relationship and eventually made love. Amanda proceeded to talk to Danielle.

"So Danielle, Eric and Jessica's spring break is about to start pretty soon. We finally have enough money saved up to go on that one vacation we always wanted. Plus, with Ben's raise we have plenty of extra money. We're going on a trip to Costa Rica for the week and we were wondering if you and Jessica would like to come along. Since it is only a half-day tomorrow we can leave tomorrow if it's alright if we leave right after the kids get out of school. I know things have been hard for you two this past year and I think a getaway would help you. It would be our treat." Amanda said.

"Wow. That is very nice of you Mrs. Kirby." Danielle smiled. "But unfortunately I'm going to need to be home because I have a job."

"Oh, that's too bad." Amanda said sadly.

"I'm sure Jessica would love to go though if that's okay with you." Danielle said to perk her up.

_Oh great._ Jessica thought. _No no no!_

"What do you say Jessica?" Amanda asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I-I'll think about it." Jessica said not wanting to be rude to Amanda.

"Okay." Amanda smiled. "I'll just need an answer by tomorrow."

"We'll have one by then." Danielle smiled.

"Okay, well I better get home. I was supposed to be out getting pizza so I'm sure by the time a few more minutes pass Eric and Ben will be wondering where I am." Amanda said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Danielle chuckled. "Alright, Mrs. Kirby. You have a good one."

"Please, call me Amanda!" she said.

"Okay, Amanda. Have a good night."

"Thanks, you too!" Amanda said as she walked out the door.

Danielle shut the door and turned to Jessica.

"Are you crazy?" she said to her. "That should have been a yes right on the spot!"

"I don't want to go." Jessica stated.

"Why not?" Danielle asked.

"A whole week with Eric Kirby?" Jessica said with an annoyed expression. "He's friends with the guys that tease me at school."

"Has he actually teased you himself though?" Danielle said. "He's a nice kid. You shouldn't judge someone by who they hang out with. That Kelly girl you hang out with seems a little snotty, but that doesn't mean you're like that."

"You just don't get it." Jessica told her.

"Costa Rica, huh?" Scott butted in. "Maybe she should go."

"You want me to go just so I'll get the fuck out don't you?" Jessica raised her voice on the verge of snapping.

Danielle gave her a look indicating she wanted her to watch her language. She did not like the idea of her little sister swearing one bit. Danielle was never the type of person to curse so she liked to keep it clean in her house if possible. Unfortunately, she had a harder time getting that through to Scott than Jessica.

"That would be nice." he said. "Of course, you might wanna stop eating all that ice cream first. You wouldn't want that little bikini you have to pop."

"Scott, enough!" Danielle raised her voice too.

"Fuck you!" Jessica finally snapped. "You know what? Fine, I'll fucking go! I'm gonna go so I can get away from your mother fucking bozo ass!"

"Jessica!" Danielle scolded.

Jessica picked up a shoe, which to her surprise was huge, and threw it at his head hitting him smack dab in the face, then stormed off to her room. Danielle had her fingers gripping and entangled into her hair while covering her face. She hated when things got out of hand the way they did.

"You fucking bitch!" He was about to storm after her but Danielle stepped in front of him and did what she usually did to calm him down. Jessica had no idea how she always got him to calm down enough to listen to her next offer, but whatever it was it worked.

Jessica sat on her bed tremendously furious and fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. She'd admit, she is somewhat jealous of her sister's figure. However, she only felt that way when Scott would make cracks at her appearance. She decided she'd try and read more of Alan Grant's book to calm down until she heard the creaking of the bed and a bang on the wall in the other room.

_Great. Just FUCKING great._

She gave up on reading because her dinosaur mood was officially ruined. She decided to lay down, blasting her iPod to drown out the moans and creaking in the next room, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I do realize this starts off sorta slow, but it is going to pick up! R&amp;R what you think!<strong>


	2. Busted

**Alright guys, here's the second chapter to my story! Sorry for taking so long! It's been years and I apologize deeply! I've been through a lot but I'm really trying my best to be back in the game and do better! Hopefully y'all will still wanna read this! I edited the first chapter JUST A WEE BIT so that this one would make better sense. It's gonna be slow but it'll move at a much nicer pace than the last one. It may seem pointless but I put this in here to make sense with later chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

The school day went by pretty fast considering it was a half-day. Jessica walked to her locker and put all of her books inside of it since she would not need them for the next ten days. She let out a sigh of relief as she closed her locker and leaned back against it closing her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Eric.

"Oh, hi." she said, trying to be nice.

"Hey, you okay?" Eric asked chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she assured him. "I'm just relieved, ya know?"

"Yeah, me too." he smiled.

She smiled back at him. He honestly wasn't as bad as his friends would make him seem. She had told Danielle she decided to go on the trip and that she wasn't just saying that out of anger the night before. Danielle was thrilled and informed Amanda, and they planned for Jessica to get a ride with them after school. Jessica packed her suitcases before going to school so that all she had to do was pick it up when she went to retrieve her belongings. She walked with him in the hallway and to her surprise, her foot collided with another and she tripped across the two steps that she was navigating downward. She was lucky there was only two.

"Oops." the boy sarcastically said. "You need to be a little less clumsy and pay attention to where you are going, instead of daydreaming about your honeymoon with the dinosaurs."

"Matt, get a life!" Eric shouted at him as he hoisted Jessica to her feet, surprising Jessica in the process. She was both surprised at how quickly he helped her up and at how he was talking to his friend. That was the first time he defended her.

"What's your problem, Kirby?" Matt glared at him.

"Right now, you." Eric said as he stepped towards Matt, glaring at him straight in the face.

"You better watch your back, Kirby." he said prior to walking away.

Eric shook his head then walked over to Jessica. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jessica said walking alongside Eric. "It doesn't really hurt anymore."

"You sure you don't need me to carry you?" he teased her.

"No, I'm fine, really." Jessica laughed.

Eric laughed too. "I remember when I had to carry Matt on my back when he twisted his ankle. We got to my house and my mom and Ben took him to the hospital. It was sorta difficult but manageable."

"Really?" Jessica laughed. "If it was me, I would've just left him there."

"I know and I understand." Eric said. "But I've known Matt a long time and he's not as bad as he seems. He's mean to every girl he finds cute."

Before Jessica even had the chance to snort, a blonde girl screeching "JESSICA" interrupted that notion.

"Hi Kelly." Jessica said while attempting to keep her own head on straight from that screaming.

"Oh my god!" she squealed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Kelly." Jessica still kept her indoor voice. "Don't worry, I'm still gonna be able to cheer with you in four months."

"Oh, stop being mean to me!" she scolded. "As much as it means to me to cheer beside my best friend, I just want you to be okay!"

"Good to know." Jessica grinned at her. She knew Kelly meant well and that Kelly cared about her. She just liked to tease her. Kelly had a good heart and she seemed like a snob to Danielle, but Danielle hadn't had the chance to get to know her.

"Oh my god!" Kelly said again. "I can't believe the nerve of Matt! He's so stupid!"

"Well, according to Eric, he's apparently only mean to me because he finds me cute." Jessica gave Eric an odd look.

"Whatever!" Kelly said to Eric.

"It's true." Eric found Kelly both annoying and amusing at different times.

"Well, he most definitely won't be able to get a date with _anyone_ with that attitude!" she said. "Not to mention, I think he steals his grandma's perfume because whatever scent that is he wears everyday, _stinks_!"

Eric and Jessica laughed. Before they knew it, they were outside in the car lot and Amanda Kirby was waving at them smiling.

"Well, there's our ride." Eric said. "We'll see you later, Kelly."

"Oh my god!" Kelly broke one of the tenth commandments again. "Are you going on that trip to Costa Rica with Eric?"

Eric gave her a look wondering how she knew.

"I overheard your conversation with your lame buddies!" Kelly informed him, rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Eric nodded.

"Ooooooo!" Kelly grinned at Jessica waggling her eyebrows.

'Oh great...' Jessica thought. 'Here we go.'

"You two love-birds have fun!" There it was! Kelly's embarrassing comment!

"Alright, bye Kelly!" Jessica said with her face red walking away from her alongside Eric.

"Bye Jessica!" Kelly shouted sneaking smoochy faces at her as she rolled her eyes and looked forward while walking. Matt happened to be crossing paths with Kelly as she did that. He stopped in his tracks staring at her with disbelief, and she noticed, glaring at him. "What are _you _looking at?" she snapped.

"Dear god, I am really sorry about that." Jessica said to Eric embarrassed.

"No worries." Eric smiled at her.

Jessica and Eric reached Mrs. Kirby's car.

"Hi, Jessica!" she greeted her.

"Hi, Mrs. Kirby." she politely returned.

Jessica and Eric got in the car.

"Hi Jessica." Ben greeted her.

"Hi Ben." she greeted for the second time.

* * *

><p>The first stop they made was Jessica's house so that she could get her stuff. She noticed her sister was home early, which made her happy because she would get to say goodbye to her sister, after-all.<p>

When she entered the house, she noticed Scott coaxing her while she was on the verge of tears.

"Come on, baby. It was a one time thing." he said. "It won't happen again."

"You liar!" a random blonde girl screeched from the kitchen. "We've done this so many times! How dare you be ashamed of me?!" and with that, she stormed out of the house, passing Jessica.

"Danielle..." Scott said not caring that his now-known secret lover left.

"You cheated on me, Scott!" she said.

"You what?!" Jessica screamed at him.

"Jessica..." Danielle said finally noticing her and feeling bad that she walked in on that fiasco.

"You two-timing son of a bitch!" Jessica said storming at him.

"Whoa!" they heard a voice shout from the door. "What's going on?"

It was Ben and it appeared that Jessica left the door open from the shock.

"None of your business, that's what!" Scott retorted.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Jessica shouted in his face.

"You need to watch who the fuck you think you're talking to!" Scott said as he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall, physically abusing her for the first time.

"Hey!" Ben shouted as he grabbed him off of her then decked him in the nose. He hit him good because Scott tumbled back with his nose bleeding and it took him a moment to regain full consciousness.

The next thing they knew, Danielle slapped Scott straight across the face.

"You know, it's one thing for you to cheat on me _in my own fucking house_, but it's a whole other for you to _actually_ go through with laying your _filthy_ _hands_ on my _sister_!" she shouted.

Jessica and Ben were both shocked at the fact that Danielle cussed, considering the fact that cussing was like a foreign language to her.

"Baby..." Scott said.

"You did the same thing two years ago, and I was dumb enough to take you back, but not this time!" Danielle said. "It's over."

"But baby..."

"You need to leave." Danielle stated firmly trying to keep her voice steady.

Jessica glanced at her surprised.

"But baby..." he repeated.

Ben walked up to him with his arms crossed. "I think that is a great idea."

Scott glared at him but decided against trying to fight him, since it was obvious that Ben knew how to fight, and with that he stormed out of the house in the same manner as his sideline lover.

"Danielle..." Jessica ran over to her and hugged her. Amanda and Eric arrived at the door that was still open.

"It's okay, Jessica." she said.

"I'm here for you, sis." Jessica said. "If you need me to stay home from the trip, I will."

"No, sweetie." she said. "It's okay. I still want you to go and have fun. It'll be good for you and I'll be fine. I'm gonna call my friend Meg from work to keep me company because I need to talk to her about this. Please go and have fun for me."

"Okay." Jessica said and squeezed her tight. "I love you."

"I love you too." Danielle smiled through glistened eyes. Then Jessica grabbed the suitcase she packed and left with Eric and Ben. Amanda stayed behind for a few minutes to make sure Danielle was okay.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, they were on their plane as it took off to Costa Rica. Jessica decided to pull out her book by Dr. Grant and start reading. Eric was sitting beside her and decided to strike up a conversation.<p>

"That's a good book." he said.

"It is." she concurred.

"What other books have interested you?"

"Ian Malcolm's-" Before she could finish Eric interrupted her.

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing." Eric said grinning and shaking his head. "The guy is full of himself."

"That may be." Jessica admitted with a grin of her own. "But you can't deny that this guy is smart!"

"And crazy."

"Well, you know that is a trait found in some of the most intelligent people."

"Touche." Eric replied.

Jessica smiled and returned to her book.

After 30 hours, changing airplanes, and catching a cab, they arrived at the hotel in Costa Rica, Jessica wondered about the sleeping arrangements, but she was in for a surprise when they arrived at their suite. It contained three bedrooms and one bathroom. It also had a balcony to relax on with an ocean view.

"So, you like it?" Amanda nudged her.

"Yeah!" Jessica said. "It's really nice!"

"Like it? More like love it!" Eric said with excitement.

"Here sweetie, I'll take your bags." Ben said to Jessica.

"Thank you." Jessica said to him when he took her suitcases and put them in her room.

"So, wanna experience this wonderful view of the ocean?" Eric asked her.

"You sound like a tour guide or something." Jessica laughed.

"Come on." Eric laughed and Jessica followed him out on the balcony.

"It's really pretty." she commented.

"Yeah, it is." Eric agreed.

"So, I take it you're interested in dinosaurs too?" Jessica asked. She immediately wondered why she even said that. Sometimes she cursed the fact that she felt awkward when it came to striking up conversations.

"Yeah, I am." Eric said.

"But your friends don't know right?" Jessica asked him.

"Actually, they do." Eric laughed. "You may not know, but I get picked on for it all the time. It's pretty stupid though because it's not like it has any effect on their lives."

"That's middle school for you." Jessica stated. "This is that awkward stage where guys are mean to girls they like apparently."

"Yeah, which is every girl for him." Eric commented and Jessica laughed. "I grew out of that years ago. Actually, I don't think I ever did that to a girl I like."

"You kind of contradicted yourself there." Jessica giggled.

"No, I corrected myself." Eric corrected her.

"I suppose you did." Jessica said.

Eric smiled at her, then stared at the full moon in the sky to avoid staring at her for too long. He didn't want to admit it because he didn't want this trip to be awkward, but he did find Jessica very pretty and when he saw her reading the novel by Dr. Grant, he felt more inclined to get to know her.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Eric said deciding to break the silence.

"What's tomorrow?" Jessica asked.

"Well, we'll be on the beach for one." Eric retorted. "But we're also gonna go para-sailing near Sorna tomorrow."

Jessica looked up at him with excitement filling her eyes. "No way!"

"Yep!" Eric said.

"Are you sure the people driving the boat will allow us to even get close to Sorna?"

"Ben has a knack for persuasion." Eric told her. "He managed to make this work."

"That's amazing!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I take it you've never been para-sailing before?" Eric stated more than asked.

Jessica shook her head.

"So we will experience our first time together." Eric said.

"That we will!" Jessica smiled.

Eric returned the gesture. "And on top of that, we'll be experiencing it for the first time next to _Isla Sorna!"_

Jessica felt her excitement growing and struggled to contain it. She was glad that she took Danielle's advice and went on this trip. She only wished that Danielle was able to go with her. She had high hopes for one thing though, and they were set on catching a glimpse of the island's inhabitants.


End file.
